Romantic Egoist
by Ms.Ham
Summary: What happens when millionare's daugther, Mi Yong meets almost equally rich Riku, with a little Sora included?Will it bring Romance or the total opposite?
1. Chapter 1

Well yah this is the first one I have ever written, First Fan Fiction not a story

I have written many Romance heehee that's my favorite type of stories

Well I don't know please Review my chapters and so and so

Anyhow this is from Kingdom Hearts 2 okay?

Although the characters from Kingdom hearts 2 haven't come in yet

**Well uh I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**Don't see why you have to put that -.-;**

**The **sun shined heavy lights on my eyes as I slowly tried to open them. My eyelashes were stuck together and I struggled to get them apart.

"Oww!" I yelped when the long thin hairs came apart quickly and suddenly, so unexpectedly that it was painful. I stretched out my arms and linked my fingers together. I yawned a quiet yawn and felt my arms relax. It was so peaceful. The peace was soon interrupted by one of the maids bustling inside my room.

"Good Morning!" she greeted heartily while opening the large windows on the walls. I rubbed my eyes and stared out into the open window, in the sun, it brought some comfort to me. I laid my hands down by my side. I let my long, smooth, silky, and layered hair, slip down my shoulders. My parents had made me keep my hair long since forever. My hair was strangely always smooth and sleek.

"Aren't you excited Mi Yong, First Day!" the maid exclaimed excitedly as she began to usher me out of bed. There was nothing that special about me, I had a petite figure, I was quite slim, and my skin was light and smooth, although others always complimented me saying, I was beautiful, adorable, and gorgeous, etc. But, what was I to say? Model seekers have always seeked me, but my mother had always turned them away, she didn't want that kind of future, she wanted me to take her footsteps, president of the famous Cinderella fashion, which made thousands every week, my dad owned Kim Company which made millions every week. I stood in front of the mirror stroking my hair with my comb. I brushed my teeth, carefully making sure I got all the places, my mouth became foamy and I spat all the foam in the sink, I rinsed my mouth, splashed my face, looked into the mirror and sighed, first day at the new school, that I was to attend. I got dressed in the designer clothes from my Mom's brand, Cinderella, which she always made me wear, today it was a tank top with ruffly edges and strings tied at the top into bows, and there were pink and brown stripes against the tank top, and as always in the corner a fancy signature of "Cinderella" sewn there to be made known. I had on a skirt that reached a little above my knees, the belt had many charms attached to it and there were ruffles everywhere extending out of the deep crinkles.

I also had to wear knee high socks with bows on the corners, all of which also had the Cinderella signature upon it. The maid insisted on doing my hair with yet another Cinderella product. I never let my hair down at school or in public places, just at home. I thanked the maid gratefully and slipped on my shoes, and stepped into the dining room where my mother and father sat at a giant table. I had always thought it to be a waste of wood.

"Good Morning Mi Yong have some breakfast," my mother insisted, seeing happily that I was dressed in Cinderella. My dad just eyed me for a minute and grunted his approval, and went back to reading his paper. I tried to see what he was looking at, I saw a picture of a boy, and quickly list interest, it was just Riku, some rich guy's son, but my father always pointed out.

"Not richer than us of course dear"

And my mom would always say.

"Not nearly as rich than us of course" and then she laughed. But she was right; he was rich, just not as rich. I hated to admit this because I hated rich snobby girls. The thing is some people wish to be the richest, but I hated it, people would be nice to you, just because of that, you could never tell.

I silently ate my food which was placed before me, I could feel my mom's eyes bore into me, she always made sure I didn't eat too much, she wanted me to keep my slim shape, so that I would always fit in the clothes she gave me she also said.

"You are very beautiful Mi Yong, and I'm not just saying that, you know that model seekers always come to our gate? but if you grow fat, they will never come again, I mean who wants fat women advertising their clothes. I know I wouldn't!"

I didn't like the feeling of her eyes, so I put my fork down silently and, as I was always taught, brought the napkin to my mouth and dabbed about and then placed it back again.

"Thank you very much, I must leave to school now." I politely stated and stood up from my chair. I called the car around and stepped into the Rolls Royce limo, which I always thought, was completely unnecessary, I had always thought, but it was either that or a private jet.

I quietly stepped out of my car and thanked the driver and closed the door. I sighed deeply and walked towards the entrance, the whispering began, but I ignored that, and kept walking, I opened the door to the school and walked through the halls, and then the things I couldn't ignore.

From Girls:

"Wow she's dressed in Cinderella from head to toe!"

"Wow she must be rich, I wanted to buy that hair tie but it cost $60!"

"Wow she's beautiful!"

"Whoa…she's gorgeous!"

"Snotty…bitch"

From the guys:

"Woo what a babe!"

"She is so my type"

"Wow she's hot!"

"Rich brat, most likely"

I didn't even flinch at the negative remarks, I was used to them. I kept walking, I heard squealing and I jumped, what was everyone squealing about? I walked curiously and cautiously toward the crowd of squealing girls, and rolled my eyes when I saw the person in the middle, it was Riku, with his long silver hair, and the nice body, and the bright bluish eyes, which striked me as too blue, he was obviously turning on some sort of charm. I turned away uninterested and entered the principal's office,

"Hello Principal" I politely greeted with a small smile as I usually did, the principal got up suddenly and accidentally knocked the chair he had been sitting on over. I muffled my laughter.

"Miss Kim, nice to have you here with us at my school" the principal seemed troubled, he was a buff man with yellow hair that poked up everywhere. I eyed the large sword with bandages in the corner suspiciously. The principal was an attractive man, he held out his strong looking arm, with the gloved hand at the end. I shook it gracefully and smiled, sincerely this time.

"Happy to be here" was my reply. The bell rang and he guided me to my classroom. I looked up at him and all the happiness on his face had left, he looked very ominous and mysterious. He opened the door for me and pushed me in, not so carefully, I almost tripped over. I straightened myself and went to the teacher, who didn't notice me until I cleared my throat. She turned around and jumped when she saw it was Mi Yong Kim, daughter of the millionaire.

"Oh everyone we have a new student" she announced, she looked like a young lady in her 20s perhaps, she had on a pink dress and a giant bow on the back of her brown hair.

" This is Mi Yong," she stated in a I'm-sure-you-already-know voice, which made me a little annoyed.

"You can sit there," she pointed at an empty seat, which I sat in absent-mindedly not noticing where exactly it was.

"Hey there," a confident voice whispered from the side of me. I turned my head slowly and saw something that my stomach churns, it was Riku, turning on his charm, and it was east to tell when he was. I mean he was stuck up, he was very good-lucking, in fact almost godly, and he made that fact known, with all the squealing fan girls, and charmed teachers. I t sickened me. I didn't really have anything to say, but I decided to play his little game and win it.

"Hey." I replied in a silky, yet not slutty tone, which surprised him, but he soon got over it and smiled, he was devishly handsome when he did that.

"They all said you would be cute, but they never told me you would be so…._adorable_." he replied in the same tone I had used with him. His bluish eyes boring into mine. He though he had won, but I replied not too quickly.

"Over your raging fan girls?" I asked with a polite with an oh-is-that-so sort of voice. This did not have the desired effect, instead he just smiled wider, he had gotten the wrong idea.

"Jealous?" he asked in a quizzical voice that made me shiver slightly. It was strange that the teacher was not paying attention to us and had not yet scolded us for talking in class. He shifted his head and the silver hair moved gracefully with him.

"Very," I replied in a sarcastic tone. I flipped my hair and looked at the teacher, ignoring Riku's constant voice, and just to show him I wasn't paying attention to him, I turned to my other side where another boy with brown pokey hair, he was very attractive leaning on his desk flipping his pencil in his hand.

"Excuse me?" I asked sweetly to the boy with brown hair. He seemed startled, but the regained composure and turned to look at me.

"Can I borrow an eraser, I made a mistake her and..." I stopped talking to follow the brown haired boy's eyes staring at the giant eraser on Riku's desk, he raised an eyebrow, then smiled. He had such a childish smile which made me grin even more.

"Sure," he said and handed me a small white eraser.

"Thanks!" I tilted my head and gave him a sweet smile. I began to erase my writing, which really had no mistake at all, I notice writing on the eraser.

**Sora** it said.

"That must be him," I quietly said to myself. I turned the eraser and etched Mi Yong just for fun. I handed him back his eraser, in which he automatically noticed that someone other than him had written on it. He read it then smiled at me again. Riku knew he was being ignored and he didn't like that, nobody a girl at least, maybe even some guys never ignored Riku, I was about to say something to Sora when I felt a hand on my ponytail, touching my hair, I slapped the hand away from my hair and glared at Riku who was smiling mischievously.

"Just as I thought, silky smooth," he whispered.

"Please don't touch my hair," I asked ruefully asking him but, just meaning it as a rhetorical question, He smiled handsomely at me and winked, then turned to the teacher. This got to me, I was blushing, I knew it, it was a good thing Riku wasn't looking.


	2. Chapter 2

Well yah .. This is the **second** chapter :B yah so yah.. You better read it D: 

It gets a little interesting in this Chapter

Review D: 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts yah.. . But I own**

**My socks . nothing you can do about it…….**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

The bell marked the end of school and I was innocently standing around when the all too famous Riku tapped my shoulder. I took a glance at him and then walked away to my locker. He was following me, I really did need to get some books, so I had to be there for awhile.

" I have a question to ask you," he explained.

" Huh…..," I replied, pretending to be utterly uninterested.

"Want to go out with me?" he asked with confidence.

I knew he was expecting me to get all flustered and say no because that is who he thought I was. I didn't give him the satisfaction, but that meant I had to say yes.

" Well…if I say no, then you'll keep bothering me because I'll hurt your man pride," I said wistfully. I saw his abashed face at "man-pride"

" If I say yes, then your man-eating fan girl will eat me alive…."

Riku coughed impatiently and awaited an answer, he was clearly amused at my reply. He was smiling again, so I looked toward my locker and spun the combination that I had memorized when my mom gave me the school information beforehand.

" I don't really know which is worse," I said pretending to be completely puzzled at the situation. He looked startled for a minute, every other girl would love "bothered" by Riku, because oh his wealth, and good, well great, no godly looks.

"I don't know, your pretty irritating, so, I guess, I'll take my chance with the ferocious fan girls," I finished with a nonchalant voice. I had my books and I closed my locker and spun it to 0, then turned to Riku with an obviously stunned face. His mouth was hanging wide open. I placed my books in my backpack and looked at him with disgust.

" Dude, close your mouth," I slowly demanded. He snapped back to reality and regained his charm and was leaning against the locker, hands in pockets. He winked slowly at me and I showed no reaction to it. He flipped his silver hair and slowly leaned forward and kissed my cheek. I had not expected that and I jumped, literally, and I rubbed my cheek. I knew I was blushing and this time Riku was looking, I looked back at him. He had on a malicious smile.

" Tomorrow then, after school at the Cinderella café," he suggested.

I quickly countered, "No can do! I mean not there,"

My mom owned that café also, and if I brought Riku, they would tell her and the wrong idea would be spread.

"Oh, I just thought you liked Cinderella," he said while gesturing to my clothes. I snorted and made a frustrated hand wave.

" As if you don't know, Mr.Riku, son of famous chairman," I said in the most dramatic voice I could muster.

" That coming from Mi Yong Kim the perfect daughter , of the two most successful people here," Riku rebutted with a snotty tone.

" See I thought you knew," I said in a pleasant voice and smiled sweetly as possible.

" Okay lets see, why not that new ice cream place," Riku suggested with a playful tone, obviously thinking of some sort of plan.

" Whatever sure," I agreed. The new ice cream place was fir rich snobby, I mean a single bowl was $40, I mean I don't really knew how it felt to be "poor" so I wouldn't know.

" Great," was the answer from Riku, he wasn't finished though, he held out his arms and placed them on either side of my head, sort of trapping me in the middle.

" has anyone ever told you how cute you look when you pout?" he whispered silently to me. He was beginning to make me blush heavily. I wasn't going to fall into a charmed trance that easily though, I could have easily won this battle if I tried, I just had to turn on my charm, but I simply chose not to. Instead, put both hands on his well-muscled chest, and pushed, he moved off my startled, and almost fell backwards, during this distraction, I walked away as fast as I could to the car awaiting me, and stepped in. He's such a jerk, it was only my first day here and he was already hitting on me. His look was noble, with the long silver hair, the bright blue-green eyes, and the great body, but just him, himself? Was I seeing the "real" Riku back there? Or was its just his charm?

I remembered Sora, the one with the childish grin. I laughed softly and asked the driver politely not to pick me up the next day because I needed to attend to a group gathering. He nodded slowly and grimly said.

" Yes Ma'm," I smiled at the mirror knowing he was looking at me. He quickly turned toward the road and drove on…….

What was I to dress in, the outfit that was layed out was particularly cute, but it showed too much skin, which Riku would probably thing that I was trying to impress him or something strange like that, but despite all that, I wore it anyway, but I foraged for a sweater from Cinderella and found one. I shoved it in my backpack and headed out. My mom looked at me in the clothes.

" Mi Yong dear, it shows off your figure famously ,"

I just nodded at my mother's remark and ate silently again. And as always mom's eyes made me finish early. I was about to call the car around, when I saw Riku waiting at the first gate of my house, I walked to the gate, to not seem so eager, the miniskirt brushing my thighs. When I came to the first gate, I raised an eyebrow at Riku.

" Stalking me?" I asked suspiciously.

" No, your house is the biggest one here, so it wasn't hard to find," He eyed me from head to toe in my outfit, my hair in a half ponytail.

" That's a nice outfit," he complimented shyly , SHYLY! He was shy? Was this the real Riku peeping at me? I shrugged.

" What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up from school, of course," he answered in a voice you would use to talk to a 5 year old.

"I have a ride," I reminded him.

"So?" he questioned with a grin on his face. There was a strand of his silver hair on his face, near his way kissable lips, I wanted to push it away and kiss him until suddenly, I went back to reality, what was I just thinking? The strong hand pushed away the hair by itself and then went down again.

" Well then, if you don't want to come, your choice," he said in an irritated tone. He started walking away and I just stared after him, I didn't take the ride of course, I just called my own car over, and soon I was at school, for some reason wishing I had. In class I was more interested in Sora this time, he was doing something strange. He was writing things all over his eraser, and I bent over to get a better look, but I still couldn't see the writing, I would have to bend down lower, but it was too risky, if I fell I would end up on his lap. So I tapped Sora and smiled, and then pointed down at the eraser, he blushed and hid it in his notebook which confused me, I ripped a piece of paper from my notebook and wrote on it.

" Hey Sora, what were you doing?" I wadded it up and threw it, perfect landing, right on his desk. He opened it and read it turning brighter red , and he turned the crinkled paper around and wrote. He tossed it, but it landed on the wrong person's desk, Riku raised an eyebrow and uncrumpled the note, his face's expression changed completely and he ripped the note up, stood up and trashed it, when he sat back down, he had on a very disturbed look on his face, I shot him a very nasty look, but he wouldn't turn my way at all, I mean every period we had together, he never looked at me as if he were avoiding my gaze for some reason. For some reason I was getting pretty annoyed, even when I poked him or prodded him, I couldn't get his attention. So I just turned to Sora, hoping to make Riku jealous. I leaned over and felt Sora's hair.

" How do you do that?" I asked innocently fingering his hair.

" Do what?" he questioned blandly.

"Your hair, I though you used gel, but its all soft and stuff," I replied in a silky complimenting voice. I turned to Riku who was twitching slightly, good ,good, although his large muscles could easily beat me or Sora up. But whatever, I felt irritated at Riku, for throwing away the note. Sora still kept a straight face, but it looked slightly happier.

"A magician never tells his secrets" he said in a hushed secretive voice, to be truthful, was sort of attractive. I decided to lay it on thick, but before that I was going to give Riku one more chance. I poked him on the arm, but he didn't turn around. I felt like such a slut, flirting with people just for fun, so instead of a date flirty sort of way, I asked Sora in a friendly voice.

" Sora hang out with me today, after school, at first I had plans but, I'm just deciding not to go," I was saying this invitation quite loud. This got Riku's attention, he turned around, but he didn't have the expression I wish he had, instead he was all joyful and happy , yay-I'm-in-wonderland face.

"You wanted my attention that bad?" he asked amused.

"Well I well…." I had no words to say to his incredibly clever answer. Although I stopped stuttering and noticed Riku's face, true there was happiness on his face, a smile and all, but I could see worry fluttering about his eyes and hurt, I had hurt him, I immediately felt guilty. His dark long eyelashes making his blue-green eyes even more marvelous.

"Riku I--," the bell rang before I could finish , it marked the end of school and I knew that this "date" was one I definitely had to go on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I said it before and I'm going to say it now

REVIEW D: 

Please?

Well yah I don't know when I'm going to update it again, its tiring -.-

sorry its so short .

Oh wells hope you enjoyed it

-Jessica :B


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so this is chapter **3 **like Oh My Gosh D:

So anyway yah sorry for the wait my adoring fans xD I'm kidding I'm kidding

I know I suck xD

Disclaimer: As I have pointed out several times I do not own Kingdom Hearts

or Kingdom Hearts 2 although I wish I did -laugh- xD

well enjoy! and wait I will always say this REVIEW PLEASE! The more review I get

the more determined I am to write mwaha :3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku was guarding the door. I swear GUARDING, making sure I wasn't going to dash away or something, which irritated me plenty. I walked over to him and said in a bored tone.

"Open Sesame," I made a opening motion with my hands. He looked down at me.

_Wow he's tall…….. _I thought to myself. He put his arms down from the sides of the door frame and pushed me out… gently…… of course, but still he still loomed over me making sure I wasn't going to run away and hang out with Sora or something. I turned around ready to say something witty, but Riku hadn't stopped and I ran straight into his awesome six pack, it hurt my nose because it was all hard and stuff, it felt like running into a brick wall.

' Owch," I muttered softly while rubbing my nose. I was blushing, my face was so heated up, because I was so embarrassed and Riku was trying to figure out a way to make me blush even more, but I didn't give him enough time, I turned around and continued walking, with Riku towering over me again, which I found quite useful at the time, everyone staring at Riku and didn't realize me there. Soon I found myself walking outside the large school.

" Riku where's the real you?" I asked him quietly, there was no answer, just silence for a long time.

"What do you mean?" a voice which belonged to Riku, breaking the peaceful silence, I didn't answer, I turned my head around and raised an eyebrow and gave him a you-know-what-I'm-talking-about look. Then I looked ahead of me again and sighed.

'It's been awhile since I've been walking, I enjoy all the fresh air," I shared pleasantly with Riku. I tried to sound as happy as I could. I heard a chuckle from behind me and for once it sounded sincere.

"What?" I asked with an offended voice.

"Nothing," he replied with a smile on his face. I smiled too, his smile was infectious. No matter how resistant I tried to be, he seemed to be wiping away all that with a simple smile. It was very peaceful after that, I heard our footsteps and the musical songs of the birds. The cars passing in this quaint little corner were even quiet, only a small roaring could be heard. I finally spotted what I was looking for.

"Over here Riku!" I squealed before clamping my hands over my mouth. My voice had sounded too excited, high pitched, too childish. Riku looked up at what I was looking at. The ice cream store's sign. His face seemed all of a sudden to grow serious and yet a little sad. I was confused . I looked where he was glancing and choked on my spit. It was Sora, waving at us from the door. It was a bit surprising, I was thinking of running away but then I felt a huge weight of guilt on me. I had asked Sora to hang out with me, but I had been too distracted to hear his answer. I ran up to Sora quickly, leaving Riku by himself.

"Sora, how'd you know I was going to be here?" I asked Sora cheerfully trying to keep a pleasant grin on my face.

"Mi Yong, I didn't know, I just wanted to check this place out," Sora answered back with an adorable smile on his face. Riku had caught up and he didn't have a trace of the smile he had, had on before, a pang of guilt shot through me, maybe it was my fault looking all eager and excited to see Sora when I should have pretended to be disgusted and say.

"Lets go somewhere else." I looked despairingly at my shoes and felt my pigtailed hair move slightly in the almost strong breeze. A voice broke me out my trance.

"Well lets go ," Riku suggested happily, pretend happy is what it was, I could see the burst of emotion in his bright blue-green eyes. His eyelashes looking almost heavy on his eyelids.

"Okay then, so-." I wasn't sure if I should invite Sora too. I was stuttering incomplete words when Riku said in the most bland voice ever.

"Sora you can come join us,"

I was astonished at Riku, he seemed like the kind of person who would have told Sora flat out that he couldn't come or punch him with one of his heavily muscled arms. I sort of patted Riku on the head, the way you would pet a dog and smiled sweetly at Riku, but there was no reaction, why was he so unhappy? I headed inside the ice cream place and wasn't surprised at all the people bowing their heads in respect. I was seated promptly along with Sora and Riku, at this ice cream place the seating was two seats on one side right? Well Riku was about to sit right across from me Sora dashed under Riku's arm and took the set and then smiled up at Riku, then Riku did something that made me laugh so much that I was crying and gasping for breath. He sat on Sora's lap. I mean he just like that with a straight face also, as if Sora was just a seat . I couldn't stop laughing, both of them one or the other refusing to budge , it didn't look right, I finally stopped laughing when the waitress came and eyed the two suspiciously which made me go into a whole new peal of laughter.

"were….not…not….ready ….yet," I told the waitresses laughing in between each word. The waitress shrugged and walked away when I finally stopped laughing, I turned to Riku and Sora.

"Okay guys, its time to separate," my voice hoarse from all that laughing.

"Separate from what?" They both questioned pleasantly at the same time. I put my bag next to me so no one could sit next to me. Riku, for awhile still sat there, his pride was too strong, but Sora was different.

" Haha okay get offa me Riku," Sora pleaded with laughter haunting his voice. Riku stay out as if their was no one there, no one had said anything.

"Come on Riku, just get off him," I said in a bored voice . Riku just lifted an eyebrow.

"Off who?" he asked stupidly, it was surprising how convincing he could be when he wanted to be. I looked down at the glass table and fingered the small intricate designs embedded in the thick glass. I was tracing a flower when something cut me from my trance almost immediately.

"Whoa!" the voice belonged to Riku. I looked up. Sora was trying to push Riku off his lap, and unfortunately he was pushing Riku's……butt. I watched with amusement sprawled all over my face, I was having fun watching until Sora gave a final push and caused Riku to thrust forward, he put his hands on the table for support, his face was only two inches away from mine. It was a very awkward position to be in. Riku didn't move and I didn't move wither, his eyes were locked unto mine and were filled to the brim with desire for something……or someone. The moment was almost magical until I placed my hand on Riku's face and pushed it down Sora was chuckling with a hand over his mouth, he had scooted over and Riku was sitting in front of me.

"Ready now?" an obviously amused voce came from the side of the table, it was the waitress.

"Mi Yong let me buy you some ice cream, lets see a single strawberry bo- ," Sora's kind offer was countered by Riku.

"Double strawberry bow-," Riku was interrupted.

"triple strawb-,"

"Large strawberry chocolate syrup bo-,"

"Extra large strawb-,'

"Super size larg-!"

Riku put a hand over Sora's mouth.

"Scratch all that, here get this for me and the lady," Riku pointed at something at the menu.

"and this for the little guy," he pointed again at the menu. The waitress nodded her head slowly and walked away.

"what did you--?" I started to ask.

"You'll see," Riku said with a playful smile tugging at the corner of his lips. I started getting suspicious, and began to hope that someone wouldn't all of a sudden come up to me and splat a bowl of ice cream in my face. There was this weird look on Riku's face both happy and solemn. My eyes drifted and I found myself staring at the chain around Sora's neck.

'Thunk' a large bowl of ice cream was placed before Riku and I clumsily by the waitress.

"and here you go little guy," she placed a bowl of ice cream shaped into a kitty head and a small spoon. Sora's face went bright red.

"Riku!" he shouted incuriously, I saw now, Riku had ordered Sora something from the little kid menu. I started to laugh raucously until I saw Sora's face, which looked nervous and embarrassed.

"So--," my mouth suddenly was filled with sweet strawberry ice cream. I looked at Riku, he was holding the edge of the spoon and was feeding me ice cream. I felt my face heat up incredibly. I yanked the spoon from my mouth and looked at the flowers by the window for an excuse to not look at Riku.

"Hahahahahahaha," laughter which belonged to Riku rang out loudly making my face more and more warmer by the second.

"Shut up Riku," I snapped trying my best to sound annoyed. It worked, it was just silent, after a few minutes of silence I turned my head slowly. Riku was holding a spoonful of ice cream and offered it to me, I shook my head slowly, while attempting to get a glimpse of the receipt of what Riku had gotten.

"Lovers.. Icecre--," I read slowly, my voice sounding more and more astonished with each second.

"Omigod Riku!" I exclaimed with a disgusted tone. He had ordered Lovers Ice cream, which was a large bowl of ice cream, with one spoon, in which we were supposed to share. I felt myself tense, but then a sudden brilliant idea pooped into my head.

"Sora can I have your ice cream, its just too cute," I asked Sora pleadingly, as if I really desired it. Sora shrugged and pushed the bowl towards me. I happily received the bowl.

"Riku , just share yours with Sora," I suggested in a bored voice. I looked up at Riku, who had a defeated look on his face. I had won and he knew it

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes review my friends please

sorry this took so long Dx

well read my new story okay? well read the description for it please

-Ham:B


	4. Chapter 4

This is chapter **4** people, I'm sure you've all anticipated.

Apologies to everyone for not updating this story for a long time. ;o

Thank you all my adoring fans. ;3

Just kidding, just kidding. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2, hah, or Square Enix. ;D

No, they own me. Hah! Just kidding, yah that wasn't funny.

And as always, Please review as I always ask you.

The more the better and faster I update. :3

* * *

There had been an odd look on his face for a long time now, and I was finding it extremely difficult to ignore no matter how much I wanted to just turn around and attend to the strangely hyperactive brunette on the left of me, seriously he was nearly jumping up and down in his seat. The silver haired boy had been AWOL all morning, when I had uttered a polite yet somehow disgusted "good morning" through his crowd of fan girls he had hardly responded. A limp wave was all I had received, I'm guessing his man-eating fans had noticed it as well; they were at their desks contacting other menders of the fan clubs. Probably planning to escape at lunch to buy him baskets of sweets or invade the Home EC class and bake their own. I hated these types of expressions, those that I couldn't distinguish even if I was actually not that bad in that 'subject'. Talking about class, the teacher already looked frustrated, I didn't blame her; our class was composed ninety five percent of those that were all goo-goo over Riku. Really I don't really see what they see in him.. I mean other than his soft and humor filled turquoise eyes… firm chest, strong arms, and his silver silky locks. My head shook profusely as if to rid my head of such silly thoughts. I tried to keep my eyes away, but the continually wandered back to the silver haired boy, wondering what was going on in that mind of his. He must have noticed that there were two holes beginning to bore into the side of his head since he suddenly turned and met my stare, his eyes were away, they were looking at me, yet not. His head tilted oh so slightly in curiosity while his eyes held a dim shine of confusion. His lips opened as if he were to say something, but at that time I was so embarrassed that he had caught me gazing in such a way that _could_ be misinterpreted as adoration. I attended my attention to the seizure-inducing boy on my right, who looked overly pleased now that he had finally caught my attention. It showed when he began to talk a mile a minute.

"MiYoung! Did you hear?! There's a new student coming in today, I heard he's a foreign exchange student! Another guy for me to hang out, isn't that cool? I'm going to be the first one to ask him to hang out." I was shocked. Not at the new student… no not that at all. It was the way he had spoken, so rapidly that I could only distinguish out the words I needed to hear to know what in the world he was talking about. What surprised me even more was that he hadn't needed to take a single breath in that whole statement, let alone let out one at the end. My mouth hung open rudely, just the way someone else's had before. Sora's gaze turned concerned.

"MiYoung.. It… It's not really _that_ bad is it?" He rested one of his hands on my arm, that woke me up. Instead of overreacting and making a fool of myself I slowly pulled my hand out from under his light touch and closed my mouth. Placing a quick clumsy smile on my lips, I fanned my hand at him nervously.

"Haha, sorry about that, I just never heard about him." I lied gingerly, his expressions remained unconvinced but he shrugged and let it go, no real choice. Since the teacher called out angrily telling everyone to be quiet threatening us with an extra day's worth of homework, everyone was suddenly quiet. There was a girl standing beside her, no one had noticed due to all the noise, she looked unfazed in front of the crowd, there was a pleasant smile on her face, mixed with a measured amount of amusement.

"Everyone! This is the new student! Her name is Alycea, everyone be nice to her and show her around…" The class groaned, this was the time where the teacher chose someone to drag around the new student, mixed with a few surprised gasps. Everyone had heard that it was a boy. Strange.

"Sora! You'll show her around won't you? You seemed so enthusiastic to be the first one to hang out with the new student anyways right?" The teacher looked irritated yet pleased with himself as the class buzzed with laughter, I side glanced at my friend, the brunette's face was flushed a deep scarlet. His eyes were dreamy filled with admiration as he stared out from under his eyelashes at the girl standing at the front of the classroom looking off into the distance. How interesting. It looks like Sora was now taken with this Alycea. I suppose she was pretty, I didn't really know how to determine the beauty of girls. What of Riku's response you ask? It disgusted me entirely. He looked almost as taken as Sora, thought his face was the same pale color it always was, he was probably wondering how easy it would be to recruit her into his fan club. I was suddenly extremely irritated; I bit down on my lip to refrain from saying any rude remarks, my fingers held onto my mechanical pencil. Waiting until the girl sat down, I turned my attention back to Sora; he still seemed to be in a trance staring at the space that she had been before

"Haha, that's a pretty feminine boy don't you think?" I laughed, leaning just a bit towards the still blushing boy giving him an encouraging pat on the back. He didn't even turn in my direction. I muttered an annoyed curse under my breath and retreated back to my seat and leaned bored on my hand. My eyes drifted past the silver haired boy to the clock looking expectantly at it; there was still a load of time left before the period ended. I had finished my class work as usual, and homework hadn't been assigned just yet. I pulled out a sketchbook placing it lightly on my table, pressing out the lead just a bit on my pencil and began drawing random doodles. There was a horned Riku on the corner of my page with a mischievous smirk. In the other was a dog-eared Sora staring out into space a small tail wagging playfully. I gave my drawings a satisfied look and placed my pencil back down into my case and stared back up at the clock. Letting out a long irritated groan I noted the fact that only ten minutes had passed. The teacher suddenly stood up and glared at the entire classroom with a suspicious edge to her voice.

"I'm going to watch Mrs. Kurisagi's class for her for a little bit so please behave yourselves.." With that she headed out the door, the moment it shut everyone was out of their seats talking in hushed voices and seating themselves on top of the desks clacking away on their cell phones. As expected. I leaned my head to the left expecting Riku to start talking to me while I would be annoyed, but he had disappeared. I stood up and looked around the classroom, spotting him standing by Alycea's seat, his charm fully turned on. His voice was low and attractive, sending pheromones by the drove, I couldn't hear exactly what he was saying but there was a sort of inquisitive dosage to his voice as if he were asking her a question. What I saw next surprised me. She held her hands up and waved them as if refusing whatever he was asking her. He looked just as shocked as I felt. An offended Riku gave a polite wave and headed back to his desk indignantly, or at least that's what I thought. Instead he approached my desk and leaned a strong hand on it the face of a boy with hurt pride. I wanted to snort, so bad.

"What? She reject you?" My voice had a sort of malice added to it, a careful amount of teasing, I sort of straightened my posture only to lean my feet on the leg of the desk. My chair was pulled back just a bit. I was still looking at the side of Riku's face, suddenly I was looking into his eyes they weren't weak anymore as they were before. They were as penetrating as the ocean they shone as the usually did his eyelashes just made them all the more marvelous. I almost fell out of my chair, catching myself at last minute. To my delight, he didn't take notice of it. Instead he just started to talk, his voice sounded like a bratty child complaining that he had only gotten three private jets instead of the five he was promised.

"Yes! Is there something wrong with me? Am I losing my charm? Becoming duller? I've been thinking this ever since you rejected me. This has never happened…" He actually seemed seriously depressed on this, I wanted to roll my eyes at him, but I refrained from it. I waited for him to continue his complaining. There was only silence, I turned to look back at him, he looked expectant. He had been waiting for an answer.

"Oh my…Riku, just because some girl's aren't interested in you, doesn't mean that you're dull or whatever you think you are. Your fan girls still stay loyally by your side don't they?" My tone sounded as if it were desperately trying to hide the exasperation I felt, strained as much as they could get. Trying to adjust to his eyes boring down at me, I shifted uncomfortably avoiding his stare. His voice droned on.

"Well I guess… I'm not really interested in them though…. There's one girl in mind that I actually want…" This caught me off guard, I immediately leaned off the wooden legs that supported the table and stayed firmly on the ground in anticipation that I might fall. I gulped.

"O-oh yah? Who would that be?" I didn't dare look at his face, there was something in my mind that told me that he probably he still had the same smoldering gaze that he had held the last time I had looked. I tried to look occupied with the cover of my sketchbook reading the company name and when it had been distributed. It took a long moment for him to answer, instead of giving me a name, he leaned over carefully his lips at my ear not touching them but I could still feel his breath against them.

"Meet me after school under the big oak tree behind the playground at the new park." He whispered lightly his voice had a new edge to it. Thought I couldn't identify that either. I now dared to look up so I could send him an incredulous look, though he was already down at his desk, his face twisted into one as if he were trying to solve a difficult math problem in his head. He hadn't even given me a chance to answer, that ass. Well I suppose I had to go. It couldn't be all that bad, he probably just wanted to complain more in private so not everyone would hear his whiny voice poison their ears. It was at that moment that the door opened to reveal the teacher, and as always everyone was in his or her seat hearing her footsteps down the hall. They were all bent over at their desks pretending as if a moment ago they weren't chatting vividly and texting furiously. The teacher held a stack of papers between her hands, a delighted look on her face thought there were faint traces of stress. It was pop quiz. Most definitely.

The day had been slow; I had aced the quiz, had absently forgotten about my lunch and didn't want to shell out a hundred dollar bill at the lunch line knowing that it would probably stir trouble again. School had finished without a single change to the day other than the fact that Sora was now walking Alycea home, not that I knew much about it. I just saw them leaving school together, both laughing at something, faces red with blush. I had lost the person I usually walked with, but I guess the new girl needed him. Not having a chance to introduce myself properly to her, I just decided to do it the next day. I was now heading towards the tree, it stood forlorn on the edge of the park without any of its partners excluded by its enormous height. I saw him there, with the wind slightly nudging at his clothes and his silky locks; his eyes were focused out into the distance. If he stayed still, some famous artist would probably paint him. He looked almost perfect. Shaking off the thoughts letting them fly off my shoulders I was soon standing behind him, my foot had stepped onto a dead leaf, which immediately caught his attention. Riku turned around, his eyes were even more entrancing then they had been before. He looked worried, his clear eyes sparkled with something I hadn't seen before…it seemed like admiration mixed with agony. It caught me off surprise, I was suddenly self-conscious, wrapping my scarf around my neck tighter, subtly fixing my hair letting my layered locks fall over my shoulder.

"R-Riku a-are you okay?" To my totally horror, I was stuttering, what in the world was that for?! It wasn't as if there was any reason. In the silence, I couldn't help admiring him again, feeling my eyes scan his perfect face, his hair framed his face perfectly his firm chest showing well in the outfit he had chosen this day. I tried to talk again to break the awkward quiet. In a sort of teasing tone I continued.

"H-Ha well, y-you going to tell me more about this special girl?" He didn't answer again, this was worrying, he just continued to stare at me with those eyes of his, my voice was quiet but it still remained as I tried again.

"W-well are you going t---?" My words were cut off as his hand was suddenly on my arm his fingers wrapped around it as he pulled me to his chest, his other hand holding onto my head tucking it under his chin. I opened my mouth to protest, my cheeks suddenly on fire, but his voice cut into my surprise as he spoke into my hair.

"It's you, you idiot."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that. W

I say this all the time, and I won't stop.

Please review this with your heart. – gleam –

Anyways, school starts tomorrow for me, so I'll try to write as soon as possible kay?

Reviewing always gives me more inspiration. :3

Anyways, thank you for reading!

-Ham :B


End file.
